You Thought Wrong
by InLoveWithEC
Summary: One-shot/AH. An event that should make two people hate each other actually brought them closer together. This is the story of how two girls set out to get revenge on their cheating boyfriend.


**AN: This is my first attempt at writing anything. Don't be too harsh, but don't lie to me either, if it's bad, tell me, I can handle it- I think. LOL. Also, at one point I had read a story that was similar to this, but I can't seem to find it no matter how hard I search, so just know that I'm not trying to steal anybody's work. It was an idea that came from a song that I love. It's _You Thought Wrong _by Kelly Clarkson and Tamyra Gray**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright to Twilight or its characters**

"Emmett! Hurry up! We're late! We're supposed to be at Jacob's club in twenty minutes!" I yelled at my bear of a brother.

Right now, my newly acquired friend, Rosalie, is waiting for me outside Jake's club. We're going to be giving him a nice surprise tonight. You see, we recently found out something about each other, we're both "dating" the same man, and that man is Jacob Black.

_Flashback:_

"_I love you Jacob Black."_

"_Love you, too, Bella." He said before he leaned down to kiss me._

"_Okay, well call me after work, maybe you can come over tonight?" I asked, hopeful, although I already knowing what his answer would be._

"_Babe, you know it's poker night, I can't miss that. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"_

"_Alright, it was worth a try, talk to you tomorrow." He waved to me as I walked out the door of his bar. I was about 10 feet out the door when I ran into someone and fell on my butt. "Ooof. Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I'm a klutz and as usual wasn't paying attention."_

"_It's okay. I actually did that on purpose, well the running into you part, I didn't mean for you to fall down." a tear filled voice said to me. Looking up, I saw a girl who would make any woman feel like an ugly duckling. She was tall, with a model's body, and long wavy blonde locks of hair. I'm not into that sort of thing, but this girl was gorgeous enough to admit I would swing that way, given the chance. Okay, probably not, but you get my point._

"_On purpose, why would you do that?" I asked, confusion clearly laced into my voice. _

"_Because I just saw you kissing my fiancé" she told me as tears were pooling in her eyes._

"_Your fiancé? Who? I was kissing Jacob, my boyfriend, my boyfriend I've been with for the last year." I was ranting, I know, but how dare this girl try and tell me she was Jacob's fiancée. _

"_Oh you silly, naïve girl," she said to me shaking her head. "Answer me something, will you? Have you ever been to his house? Have you met his family?" My silence gave her the response she was looking for, as she continued. "Jacob and I have been together since high school, sweetheart, he proposed to me last year. We just celebrated our five-year anniversary." She laughed bitterly at her last word. _

"_No… no… this can't be right" I stuttered to her, "he said he was ashamed of his house, of his life and family, that's why I was never allowed over." I choked out, trying to hold back my tears. _

"_I'm sorry, Bella, is it?" she asked._

"_Yes. Isabella Swan. May I ask your name?" I didn't feel I had the right to know, as I am what you would call "the other woman", but I asked anyway. _

"_It's Rosalie, Rosalie Hale."_

"_I'm so very sorry Rosalie. You have to know, I would never have accepted any of his advances had I known about you, I'm not that type of person. My mom cheated on my dad and it destroyed our family, and I promised myself I would never be like her. Ha! Now look at me, I'm nothing but a home-wrecker. Just. Like. Her!"_

"_Bella, please, stop, it's okay. I'm okay with it. I've accepted it. You're not the first, sadly, and you probably wouldn't have been the last. Please don't feel bad. You didn't know, and although I don't know you, I can tell you aren't that type of person."_

_How could she be okay with this? She's engaged to that jack-ass for Pete's sake! I'm devastated, and we're only dating! _

"_Hey, would you like to go get some coffee? Talk about some stuff?" Rosalie asked after a minute._

"_Sure, I'd like that"._

_End flashback_

And our friendship grew from there. It's been a month since it happened, and we've been working up to this night ever since. Tonight would be the night that the world, well Forks, at least, would know what a lying, cheating, fool Jacob Black really is. It's time he felt the shame we both had.

"Okay, Little Sis, I'm ready." Emmett said as he came down the stairs.

"Finally, geez, you take longer than me, there's something wrong with that, you know." I told him, poking him in the ribs.

"Ow! Bella! Don't do that. Lets get this show on the road!" he said, dragging me out of the house to his Jeep.

You see, Emmett doesn't know the real reason we're going tonight. I never told him, or anyone for that matter, about Rosalie. Everyone is still under the impression Jacob and I are peachy keen. Same for Rosalie, she hasn't told anyone about me, her family still thinks she's getting married next year. Boy is everyone in for a surprise tonight. Rosalie invited her two brothers and her sister-in-law to come out with us, all clueless to what is going to happen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Emmett, why don't you go find us a table inside, okay? I'll meet up with you in a minute." I told my brother as I ushered him inside.

A few seconds after he went in, I felt a pull on my arm.

"Finally Bella! What in the heck took so long?" My blonde best friend said to me, dragging me through a backdoor of the bar. "We go on in 15 minutes, well technically _I _go on, but you'll be a surprise guest. Oh my gosh, this is actually going to happen! I'm so excited!"

"Wow Rose… slow down! I'm excited, too, but sheesh, take a breath woman!"

"Sorry, sorry. I know. I shouldn't be this happy. I should be devastated. But I'm not, and do you know why? Because we're better off without him. He doesn't deserve either of us, and I hope tonight's little event will keep woman away from him for a long, long time."

I smiled and gave her a hug. It's amazing how something that should have made us hate each other actually made us almost inseparable.

Just as I was getting lost in my thoughts, a voice interrupted. "Rose, you're up next. Are you ready?"

"Oh! Yes. I am!" she said, smiling at the woman. "Okay, Bells… it's time. Are you ready?"

"Um… yes. Lets do this!" I shouted excitedly.

She gave me one last hug and went through the curtains to the stage. I took my place off to the side just as they opened up, so no one could see me until it was my turn.

"Hi everyone! I'm Rosalie! Tonight, I have special song I want to sing for a special someone in the audience, and I nice surprise, too. Jacob Black, this is for you."

Just as Rosalie finished talking, the music started.

**[AN: **_Italics will be Rose, _**Bold will be Bella, **_**and Bold/Italic will be both**_**]**

_I see how your trying to_

_weasel your way in boy _

_I know how you maneuver_

_with your, your confusion_

**You tell me that I'm your only  
and how bad that you want me  
then why are you so shady  
if I'm supposed to be your lady**

I sang, walking out into view. And boy, was this worth every bit of anxiety I was suffering. Jacob's face was one of sheer horror.

_Why should I believe anything you say  
and how could you shame me that way_

**Tell me where, where'd did you get the nerve  
to even think that you, you could  
play me wrong  
**  
_**You thought we didn't know  
you thought we were in the dark  
but boy your covers blown  
cause we both know now**_

_**You thought you had us fooled  
at your beckon call  
but now who's the joke  
and look who's laughing now  
**_  
_Now your trying to use us ah, against one another  
but it won't work_

**I see right though your game boy**  
_and I know exactly what I'm in for_  
**you tried to deny all your actions**  
_for once in your life be a real man_  
**at least give me the proper respect**  
_**of the truth I already know you did it**_

**Why should I believe anything you say  
and how could you shame me that way**

_Tell me where did you get the nerve  
to even think that you could  
play me wrong_

_**You thought we didn't know  
you thought we were in the dark  
but boy your covers blown  
cause we both know now**_

_**You thought you had us fooled  
at your beckon call  
but now who's the joke  
and look who's laughing now  
**_  
_**I see right through you baby  
tryin' to tell me you want me  
why don't you get it through your thick head  
cause I've seen this game before  
and I'm not showing you the door so  
SHUT YOUR MOUTH  
I'm not trying to hear your lies  
no not again  
sorry you couldn't be a better man**_

_**You thought we didn't know  
you thought we were in the dark  
but boy your covers blown  
cause we both know now**_

_**You thought you had us fooled  
at your beckon call  
but now who's the joke  
and look who's laughing now**_

As the song finished, we took a big bow, and looked straight at Jacob.

"Oh, and in case you're wondering Jacob... you are now officially single."

**AN: Okay. I'm so nervous to post this. Remember, it's my first fic. Be gentle. Thanks=)**


End file.
